memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nausicaan
Location of Nausicaa I know it's not exactly a 100% canon, but Star Trek Star Charts situates Nausicaa in the Beta Quadrant, not the Alpha Quadrant... -- 13:39, 26 Sep 2005 (UTC) : I'm basing this entirely off your comment, as I haven't looked at the page to observe any recent changes, but the "rule of thumb", would be to note that in the background section of both this page and Nausicaa. --Alan del Beccio 18:25, 26 Sep 2005 (UTC) Nausicaa the Greek Changed the reference to Nausicaa as the Greek Goddess of the Wind, because in reality she was a mortal in the Odyssey. --The Rev 00:03, 27 April 2006 (UTC) Playing sissy games?! Does anyone find it odd that Nausicaans would play a sissy game like Domjot? Wouldn't fighting be more to their liking? GCapp1959 12:28, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :You ever been to a bar? --OuroborosCobra talk 14:11, 5 January 2009 (UTC) ::It's like foreplay. They use domjot and other sissy games to get sissy species in the mood to rumble. --TribbleFurSuit 14:56, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Nausicaan Borg In the video game Star Trek Elite Force 2, the very first boss you encounter is a VERY large borg. Pretty sure it's an assimilated Nausicaan. It has the same teeth and forehead spines as the Nausicaans seen in the later TV series. I uploaded a screenshot named "STEF2 Borg Boss.jpg" so you could all check. I'm new to this whole wiki thing. Think it deserves a mention on the page? ...If it is one, I'm positive it would destroy me at Dom Jot. --Nightverge (talk) 21:53, February 26, 2013 (UTC) :If you are unsure if it is one or not, then it shouldn't be mentioned at all. Is it identified as one in the game? It doesn't look like one to me- but if it is one, there could possibly be a mention in the Apocrypha section. 31dot (talk) 23:36, February 26, 2013 (UTC) :I removed the image from this page as it lacks the proper license- it can be restored once the license is put(by anyone). 31dot (talk) 23:39, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Removed I've removed most of the following notes: :"The princess Nausicaä of the Phaeaces in the Greek epic poem ''The Odyssey by Homer. "Nausicaä" (Ναυσικάα) was Greek and literally meant "burner of ships", which might be an allegory to the Nausicaans' common profession of piracy." :"''The Nausicaans were also intended as a reference to the main character of the Japanese animated science fiction film Nausicaä of the Valley of Wind, who was, in turn, named after the Greek princess as well. Coincidentally, Patrick Stewart later lent his voice talent to the 2005 English redubbing of this film. His character, Lord Yupa, intervened in a fight by blocking princess Nausicaä's sword thrust with his gauntleted forearm, getting stabbed in the process." The first note is almost entirely irrelevant, the only exception being speculation, which we don't list anyway. The second note is similarly nearly all irrelevant, apart from (perhaps) the info about Patrick Stewart coincidentally voicing Nausicaa, so I've retained that. Not only is most of the info irrelevant but it can also mostly be found at the Wikipedia links already provided in the preceding note. --Defiant (talk) 22:27, November 14, 2016 (UTC)